


Everlasting Love

by shiningtwice



Series: you're my forever and always [3]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, happy saida day, saida, saida married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningtwice/pseuds/shiningtwice
Summary: Long time ago, Sana and Dahyun just wanted to love, they just dreamt of having someone who will stay by their side, but they have given much more than that, something that can definitely determine as their happiness and whole universe.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Series: you're my forever and always [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810672
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Everlasting Love

They are indeed each other’s forever and always.

Everything about them is perfect, as ever.

They have nothing else to ask for in this life.

Having each other by their side until their last breath is enough, staying by each other’s side in any circumstances is enough, feeling each other’s warmth and comfort is enough. Well, except for one. And as expected, it is from no other than, Minatozaki Sana.

“Dahyunie, please?”

Sana puts on her pleading face that she knows is always effective when she wants something from her wife. She has been like that for almost half an hour now, following her wife all around the Kim-Minatozaki residence because she wants to own that _something_ so bad.

“Dahyunie, can we? Please?”

Dahyun’s initial response will be a giggle, of course, everyone knows Kim Dahyun cannot resist one Minatozaki Sana for life, in her whole life. She is always willing to give the girl anything and everything she wants, however, this time, she’s playing hard to get because she’s too busy focusing on Sana’s cuteness and the adorable face she’s been putting since a while ago.

“Sana-chan”

“Hmm?”

A big smile was formed right away at the older, looking directly into Dahyun’s eyes, waiting for the girl to say something.

“Do you have work tomorrow?”

Sana’s reaction was surprised, and then turned into a questioning one because she knows that her wife memorized her work schedule already since they have been together for years and living on the same roof in that span of time. Nevertheless, she still answers.

“None, why? Are you taking me on a date?”

“Well… date it is”

It is as if Sana’s prayer has been answered by the Gods by the way she smiles and immediately gave Dahyun the sweetest kiss and _“I love you,”_ she can offer (well, in Dahyun’s offense, Sana _always_ gives her that every day).

“You’re really the best, Kim Dahyun!”

“Of course, because you’re my wife”

The night ended quickly with them cuddling until the both of them slept tightly into each other’s arms. 

The morning came and Sana just got up right in time with Dahyun arranging the utensils and still has the apron on her body. It is just one of the sights she’s thankful after she woke up, because it is indeed a blessing seeing the love of your life cooking a breakfast for you every single day.

“Good morning, Dahyunie~”

She hugged the busy girl from behind and the latter immediately formed a smile on her face, let the girl faced her and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

“Good morning, Sana-chan. Let’s eat breakfast?”

It’s strawberries and waffles with some chocolate syrup for their breakfast and Sana can really sense that today will be a special day. She wants to know where Dahyun will take her for today, but at the same time, she just wants the girl to surprise her. After all, it has been weeks since they last went on a date.

The breakfast went well and they decided to have a short cleaning of their living room first before taking a bath and head outside for their date.

“Are you okay, Sana-chan? You did not ask me where we are going. Are you not excited?”

“Of course, I’m really excited. I just don’t want to, you know, ruin your surprise if ever you have one, so I’m not asking”

Sana winked at her and Dahyun blushed right away, just like that. Sana really knows her, _very well_ to be exact.

After a few minutes of driving and vibing with the song playing on the radio, they finally arrived at their destination.

“Alright, Miss. We’re here. Surprise.”

A pet shelter. It has been Sana’s dream to adopt a puppy ever since she was a kid and she thinks she will finally achieve that dream because of Dahyun.

“Aaaw, we’re really adopting a dog. Thank you, Dahyunie”

When they entered the place, they were immediately welcomed by dashing golden retriever, chow chow, and basset hound barking at them and Sana can’t help but wave at them and say _“cuteee~”_ for the nth time which Dahyun will not complain because it’s indeed cute, both the dogs and her wife.

A personnel let them roam around the whole place and telling them some information about the different breeds of the dogs there and even recommended some that is suitable for their humble home.

“Have you made up your mind yet, Sana-chan?”

Sana is currently looking brightly at the Bichon Frise’s eyes as the latter puts the cute face he can offer, as if communicating with the girl in front of him to take him home.

“Let’s bring him home, Dahyunie”

She faced her wife and lifts the puppy in her arms as if a baby of her own. There’s no second thoughts happened after that because as soon as Dahyun saw the bright smile on her wife’s face, she knows it really is the one meant for their own family, so they started signing the papers, listening to the available resident veterinarian’s reminders, and they all went home after that.

“Good night, our Ari. We love you”

And just like that, they welcomed a new member of their family. Both cannot explain the happiness they are feeling inside because they really think that it is meant for them to adopt the adorable, energetic dog and start building their own family.

Months after they had a baby in their home, their house has never been that cheerful and it is all thanks to the adorable pup residing inside. They are not excited to come home every day just because of each other, but also because of the little puppy waiting for them and immediately running in their direction whenever he hears the doorbell ring. They are not looking forward for weekend morning walks just because they can breathe and have some fresh air from their stressful work, but also because they now have an additional companion to walk and play with every weekend.

It has never been so happy, so complete not until Ari came into their lives and both thinks this is just the perfect life they dreamt of.

“Sana-chan? Are you okay? Are you sick?”

It has been weeks since Sana got some morning sickness and Dahyun cannot help but worry with her wife because besides that, she also keeps on insisting on eating her favorite food and wanting something else, that is weird for her.

“I’m okay, maybe I’m just feeling under the weather”

“Are you sure? We can go to the hospital before I go to work”

“I can manage, Dahyunie. You can g--”

Sana vomits again and it is the third time this morning that convinced Dahyun that they should really go the hospital and have a check up on her wife. She then gets the coat of Sana and reminded their little pup to just stay there and wait for them to come back. When Sana got back from the comfort room, Dahyun immediately let her wear her coat and hold her hand, walking her outside of their house.

“Let’s go to the hospital, love. I’m really worried about you”

The older just nodded, followed her wife’s direction and they immediately hopped in their car. On the way to the hospital, Sana took a nap without her noticing and Dahyun just hold her hand the whole time. When they arrived, she lovingly stared at her wife with her worried eyes before tapping her softly.

“Love?”

“Hmm”

“Love, let’s go inside, hmm?”

They were immediately assisted by the hospital staff and Sana was immediately undergone some tests before the doctor finally gave them the result and answered the reason behind Sana’s sudden sickness.

“Congratulations! You’re 7 weeks pregnant”

And here they thought that having Ari in their life makes them happiest, well they are technically not wrong, but the moment when they heard the doctor’s announcement, it is as if the good news they want to keep on hearing over and over again.

Ever since then, they keep on telling their little buddy on their house that he’s going to have a sibling soon and the pup always shows his excitement by barking and running around Sana. They still continued with their lives as the normal wedded couple, but with extra care because they want their baby to be healthy and safe always, as possible.

Thankfully, Sana does not have much weird cravings all throughout her pregnancy and Dahyun is always there to assist her, especially when the former gets to be emotional first thing in the morning and feels things before going to bed. There may be sleepless and tiring nights, but they surely know it’s all worth it for the little human inside Sana.

Nine months immediately passed and Dahyun is currently crying in her wife’s hospital room as the latter holds their baby in her arms with tender loving care, adoring her whole features that she got both from her Moms.

Finally, the moment they have been waiting for has finally come and it is in a form of their new family member. 

“Welcome to the world, Yuki Kim-Minatozaki. You’re the greatest gift in our whole life and so much more.”

“I love you, Yuki. We love you very much, and you’re one of the best things that happened in our lives”

They have never felt so complete, overwhelmed, loved, warm, _home_ in their entire life, not until the little human in Sana’s arms just smiled at them that made a smile on their faces and melts their heart. It made them feel mixed emotions in just a span of seconds and they immediately know that the little girl will have that effect on their lives, something that is similar to sunshine and their own personal light.

“You’re the most adorable person I will love in my whole life”

Sana said so sincerely in the human bean in her arms with such bright eyes and sweet voice, almost felt a tear in her milky skin.

“How about me?”

Dahyun became sulky, jokingly asks that to Sana with a pout on her face, immediately got jealous of their little happiness. However, Sana just giggled at her and signalled her to come closer so she can deliver her answer.

“You’ll forever be the love of my life”

A peck was suddenly given to her cheek, fully melting Dahyun’s heart that made her shed a tear once again.

“You and Yuki will always and forever be the love of my life. Please remember that. I love you both that much.”

There’s really nothing much to ask for. 

Long time ago, they just wanted to love, they just dreamt of having someone who will stay by their side, but they have given much more than that, something that can definitely determined as their happiness and whole universe that goes by the name Yuki Kim-Minatozaki.

**Author's Note:**

> @letterstotwice on twitter


End file.
